


娘亲无礼

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Summary: Alpha=乾元Beta=中庸Omega=坤泽





	娘亲无礼

小孟儿当初也算指腹为婚，只是爹爹喝多了酒犯糊涂，将他许给了北平周家的大少爷，那周家少爷尚有一桩青梅竹马的婚事在前，就是按着先来后到的顺序他也只得做小。

孟老爷是什么人，那可是骑着战马给大清争过天下的大将军，虽说大清是亡了吧，但铮铮铁骨仍在啊。饶是被自家夫人拿着鸡毛掸子从卧房打到前院愣是没说过一句反悔。

其实跟着周少爷做小也吃不着什么苦头，大房的梁先生是个温润有礼的读书人，对孟鹤堂也算极重礼数，没有半点书里刻画的那般强势蛮横，这样赋闲的日子倒也是岁月静好，可惜梁先生才生下一个小乾元不久便辞了世，没过几年周少爷加入了革命军，世道在那时候总不安稳，噩耗紧随而至。

人人都说这个乾元不详，才生下来就接二连三克死了自己的父母，还有人劝孟鹤堂赶紧扔了他，免得给自己招惹上灾祸，可他不依，即便不是自己所生，在面对那双未染世俗纷乱的清亮眼眸时，心仍在顷刻间软得一塌糊涂，哪怕这国不似国，家不似家，他也想好好活着，护着他长大。

小夫人最终是遣散了家仆，变卖了房契，孤身带着周家唯一的骨肉落户了江南。

鱼米之乡，她所求从来不过一份安定。

买下的房屋在小巷深处，只一间卧房一间灶房，从小锦衣玉食长大的孟鹤堂也不嫌简陋，将裹着碎花小被的孩子放到床上，自己在痕迹斑斑的方桌上点燃了一盏油灯。

烛火跳动，不觉已隔经年。

时间一长，孟鹤堂觉得自己这小妈做的是愈发称职了，带了几年熊孩子下来，原先想也不敢想的粗活如今做着是信手拈来，少爷还小时他便一手抱着孩子一手烧水做饭，虽说一开始的成品用“惨烈”形容都概括不住，可这么些年磕磕绊绊，他还就真靠自己一个人把孩子神奇的养大了。

孩子名叫九良，九良九良，到十全十美，总归是差了那么一点。

在油灯下做活实在伤眼睛，孟鹤堂又一次不小心扎了手，鲜血似豆蔻，他叹了口气将血渍抹到衣服上，正要重新缝补，陈年破旧的木板门被吱呀一声推开，暮色被放进来，还有俊俏儿郎的一身风尘仆仆。

“今日去高先生家帮忙怎么耽误的这样晚？”孟鹤堂抬头问道。

“高先生下午接待了两个洋人呢，所以今天还特地教了我两句洋文来听。”周九良留着新派的羊毛卷，进门第一件事就是从灶台架着的蒸锅里拿出一个暖乎乎的馒头，坐到孟鹤堂身边啃咬起来。

“那话有什么好学的，吱吱呀呀，又听不懂。”孟鹤堂手上动作娴熟，穿针引线间一朵梨花跃然于上。

“小娘，您又没听过怎么知道不好听，我来教您一个。”周九良饶有兴趣，从门外捡起一块石头在桌面上坑坑巴巴的写下几个单词：“这个词叫做I love you，您读一遍，I love you。”

“I……love……you。”孟鹤堂跟着读了一遍，而后问道：“这是什么意思呀？”

“是……”小少爷的脸突然有些发红，连话也说不利索：“是我爱你呢，小娘。”

原要是单单解释一遍倒也没什么，只是心虚的小少爷偏要在后面加一个称谓，平白让气氛多出几丝温情。

像是黑夜里飘忽的橘黄色烛火。

是太久没动过心了吗？孟鹤堂突然错乱的没了章法，手上失神又多了一个血珠。

这次措不及防，他吃痛地哼了一声。

“没事吧？”九良忙拉过他的手，小娘是个多么如玉的美人，可这双手却让风霜摧残，让枯木逢不得春。

他低头含住涌血的葱白指头，并不柔软，可却有着他孜孜渴求的甘甜。

那是夜夜伴随他入梦的梨花香。

是他寒苦的人生中所能感知到的唯一温暖。

“原来我们的小良儿已经长大了。”

孟鹤堂痴痴望着他，突然上前将人拥住，续了棉的袄子带来扑面的热乎气，唇瓣贴近少爷红透了的耳根，声音似有魔力：“小良儿既然长大了，那能抱得起娘亲来吗？”

九良经不得哄诱，馒头才吃了两口便毫不在意的扔掉，拦腰抱起轻若羽毛的坤泽，像是急于在表现作为乾元的超强体质。

“床上软，娘亲要去那。”

孟鹤堂一路领着人上了床，刚被安稳放到被窝里，脚上便踢了鞋，赤足顶在少爷腰间，趾头有意无意的向下摸索，笑容如浮春三月：“衣物怎穿的如此多，屋里热，脱了吧。”

“小娘……”

周九良从未历经过夫妻之事，此间虽知他的意思却仍是手足无措。

孟鹤堂耐心的引导他，从床上跪坐起来，香唇流连于他的脸颊，双手在底下轻松褪了他的裤子，帐篷被顶得老高，他在龟头上一拧，如愿的见到纯情小少爷腿软的抖了一下身子，扶着床边勉强站稳，可怜兮兮的又唤了他一声：“小娘……”

“叫娘亲。”

乱花渐欲迷了他的眼，周九良被反身扑倒在床上，香软身姿攀附上来，被他含湿的手指从男根一路而下，在洞穴处一遍遍画着圈。仿佛孟鹤堂一直是个千娇百媚的主，男人之英姿，女人之绰绰，似乎于他一人身上完美融合，周九良一瞬间便忘记了幼时学堂教的那些尊亲之道，纵是不同世俗又如何，他心甘情愿尝一回牡丹花下死。

“娘亲。”他乖乖叫着。

一根指头贯入身体。

“唔……”

“不够，还想听。”

“娘亲。”

第二根手指也缓缓塞进去，肏道不够湿滑，可收缩的紧致感又让人眷恋。

娘亲……这个称呼会神奇的让他在内心欢呼雀跃的到达高潮。

是生是死，是千百遍爱意如潮。

孟鹤堂的指头在穴道里疯狂搅弄，翻云覆雨，很快找到了属于九良的极乐点，是指甲盖大小凸起来的软肉，指腹轻轻一按，小少爷被刺激得浑身哆嗦，柔韧的腰肢深陷，他咬唇拉紧了手上的被单，眼睛微眯，竟享受极了在坤泽身下贪欢的感觉。

那几根纤细的手指一下一下捅得他往下滑，眼睛一阵发黑，但细细的白光像快感一样炸开，身体最柔软的部分仿佛被捣成了春水，渐渐油生出一阵爽快。

抬眼看向面前的小娘，双眸如同一汪碧水，盛着满满的情波，脸颊浮现的殷红平添媚意。

大概真的要实现了。

牡丹花下死……

原来做爱，是如此快乐的事情，是全身不受控制的颤栗，是每一个鸡皮疙瘩都在爆发高潮，他疼得低低呻吟了几声，紧随而至的是胯下一泄如注的爱液。

身体猛地放松下来。

“小良儿喜欢娘亲的伺候吗？”孟鹤堂笑起来盈盈如花。

周九良打着颤点头：“喜欢。”

“可是，娘亲也湿了，娘亲也想小良儿伺候。”

孟鹤堂说着侧卧到床上，袄裤慢慢拖到膝盖处，他今儿没穿小方裤，底下湿答答的直接让水湿了被褥，他两只眼睛会说话，勾着九良鬼使神差的凑头过去，小娘将腿夹在他腰腹上，给孩子提供了一个便捷的姿势，梨花香在私密处愈浓。

九良被迷了魂失了智，舌尖上的嫩肉在花穴卷涌。

舔弄伴着吸允，麻酥的快感裹袭全身，精液流了满嘴，九良含了口那液体，咕咚咽下。

孟鹤堂眼中不再清明，软着腔调哼了几声，很快便兴致昂然起来，张着嘴似只脱水的鱼，满脸满身都是汗，连呼吸里都喷着火。

可欲望之火只将人越烧越沉迷。

“哼嗯……小良儿，我的好孩子。”

高潮过后他又拉过孩子折腾了几下才肯罢休，夜已深沉，小少爷累得不行，在娘亲怀间很快睡熟。

春宵一刻，值千金。

不知几时，日光透过纸糊的窗照映在脸上，孟鹤堂先悠悠醒转，迷糊间听到外头战火连天。

他轻轻叹了口气，怀中酣睡的小孩似乎和往年许多个日日月月没什么区别。

可不知不觉间，咿呀学语的奶团子长大了。

战争到底是来了。

――“小娘，高先生对我说，我辈青年，应献身为国，为真理和自由浴血奋战，做革命的先锋。”

――“你这身子要献给国家，可是小良儿你怎么忘了，我这副身子，已经全给你了，你若随了你爹，要小娘到哪里去寻你？”

――“最多一年，小娘，你要等我回来。”

到头来他要的那份安定，也没人能够给他。

完.


End file.
